Pikachu's Rescue Adventure
by superloudean
Summary: HYDRA is slowly taking over the world, the Avengers have disappeared, people are being experimented on and Sitwell is in charge of SHIELD? Just how many things have changed over the last year? No it's not a nightmare. No matter how hard Pika wish it was. Sequel to Pikachu Assemble. Must read it first to understand. No slash, No love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Here I am with the first chapter of the sequel! I'm so excited! Hope you will enjoy it and gets the same love as the Pikachu Assemble. But it will be a little different. For once the POV will be different and it will be darker. But worry not. The humor will always be there!

Sorry for the length of this chapter. The following chapters will be longer. Remember, I own nothing, except my oc. Nothing else.

Oh yes also. I love Loki. And he will play a major part in this story, but he will not be a love interest. There will be no love triangles. Sorry if I disappoint anyone.

I think that's all. Brace yourselves!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness.

Fear.

Destruction.

Submission.

War.

HYDRA.

One year has passed since the battle of New York. One year since the world crumbled down. One year since HYDRA took control. One year since the Avengers disappeared.

For years, HYDRA has been infiltrating, not only SHIELD but every position of importance to them. Now they are everywhere. In the army, the police force, politics, CIA, FBI…everywhere. With the Cube and the Chitauri on their side, they were indestructible. Half of the United States was already under HYDRA's control. Their plan of world domination is coming true. One state at a time.

The people cowered in fear and the few who resisted were immediately executed or worse, experimented on.

Like they did for the _special_ people in the world. The ones with extraordinary powers. They captured those and experimented on them. Even torture them. They made them wish they were dead. But where were the Avengers? Were they dead? No one seemed to know. And that made HYDRA's skin crawl. Not that they would stop them. That was impossible. But still. They could be a nuisance.

"I want them found Mr. Sitwell." A voice said as soon as Sitwell entered the leader's office.

"Of course Mr. Smith. We are very close."

Smith turned around in his chair and stared at Sitwell. "The girl's still not talking?"

"No sir. But she is bound to break anytime now."

"That's what you said 3 months ago. I did not put you Director of SHIELD to waste my time." Smith said and raised his eyebrow. "Do not make me regret this decision_, Director_."

Sitwell's eyes widened for a second before answering calmly. "Yes sir. You won't regret it. Seger will break and we will find the Avengers."

Smith smiled satisfied. "Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."

* * *

Sitwell rushed towards the holding area. He didn't want to lose his position. He had everything he ever wanted now. Power, respect, all thanks to HYDRA. The girl was his only chance to find out where the Avengers were. HYDRA possessed the best lie detector in the market. No one could trick it, not even Romanoff. Fury and the god, Loki, truly didn't know anything about the Avengers location or status. But that wasn't the case with Seger. The moment she answered 'no', the machine caught her lie.

With a quick and steady step, Sitwell passed by various machinery and people working. "Ah…Mr. Strucker. How are our patients?" Sitwell asked looking at said man, who readjusted his monocle.

"We just injected them with the serum we made. It's yet early for any results." Strucker answered as he looked down at the sleeping forms of two people. A young woman and a man. "I just hope they don't end up like the rest of the test subjects."

Sitwell made a disgusting face. "Not a pretty sight." He said and not waiting for a reply he walked passed him and head towards the cells.

The glass cells were specially made to withstand anything that was thrown on them. They couldn't break and the doors could only be opened with voice activation and an eye scan. He walked closer to the cell in front of him. They occupant of the prison seemed to not notice him.

"What's up Poopie?"

Or so he thought.

"Seger. Still with lovely humor I see." He said and she stood up. "Still with the shitty face I see." She said as she smiled at him. It wasn't exactly a pretty one, as the front tooth was chipped and a couple from the back were missing. Sitwell fought a frown and he stared at the prisoner. She tried to stand straight with her shaky legs, as they were broken in many places over the passing months. Her hands were covered in a special material that made her powerless. But the most important thing was her face. It was swollen in various places from the beatings she got and her eyes were bloodshot. But she still held her ground. But not for long. _She had to break._

"You will tell us where the Avengers are located." Sitwell stated. Seger frowned.

"I am? Really? Loki what do you think?"

Said god, that was occupying the cell adjacent, snapped his head towards the two. "Nah." He said and shook his head. His black hair had grown over the last months and now they rested in wavy locks over his shoulder. Seger smirked. "See? No. There is no chance in hell I'll tell you."

Sitwell looked from Loki to Seger. "We'll see." He said and disappeared.

* * *

She sat down on the small bed with a huff. Her legs couldn't support her anymore. She was glad he was gone. He couldn't stand him.

"I'm rubbing off on you." She then said to Loki who rolled his eyes. "Don't be flattered little mouse." Little mouse. That's how he called her since he explained what a Pikachu was. Oh how she craved to hear her nickname again. She almost laughed at the thought. She spent years hating it and now there she was hoping to hear it again. _Nice Pika. Not crazy at all_.

"You know _he_ is coming, right?" Loki said as he stood up and started pacing the little cell. She nodded. "Yeah…I know. He is not that bad though."

Loki raised his eyebrow. "Not bad? He snapped your leg like a twig."

"Oh man... that was so last year."

"He punctured your lung!"

"Yeah…that was actually last week." She was still recovering from this injury. She almost died.

"Stupid mortal." He mumbled and from the corner of his eye he saw her nodding. With a sigh he sat down on his own bed. They were now back to back. Neither will admit this, but they were on their way of being very good friends.

"What are you are thinking about?" Loki asked suddenly. She rolled her eyes and blushed a little. "Steve." There was no point in lying. She was a terrible, terrible liar.

"Ah." Loki said intrigued. "Do tell me more of your patriotic love interest."

"Piss of Loki." She said. "My love life is not any of your business."

"So is it love, little mouse? Do you love the fearless Captain?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't call it love Loki. Love doesn't happen in a night. We weren't exactly given the time to feel love for each other. Attraction? Of course. But love? Not so soon. Would I love Steve? Yes."

"Would?"

She smiled a sad smile. "We both know I won't survive this."

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? I can't even hear myself think. And if I hear the same shit about not surviving this Seger, I will march in there in kill you myself!" Nick Fury shouted from the glass cell that was opposite of them. Seger tried to laugh. _If they ever told me that I'd be playing buddies with Loki and Fury I'd laugh in their faces_.

"Nicholas!" Loki exclaimed. "And I was worried you were long dead."

"Shut your trap Loki." Fury said and Loki smirked. "Charming as ever."

Their chat was cut short when they heard heavy footsteps approaching them. They all knew who was coming. Loki and Fury were immediately on their feet. She didn't even bother to turn to look at him as he stood only a few feet from the cell.

The man sauntered towards the door and opened it with ease. He was one of the few that had access to the cells. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Finally Seger lifted her head up high and stared at the man in front of him. She'd become familiar with him. His shoulder length hair, his pained eyes, his mechanical arm.

"Hey Bucky."

* * *

Seemed like a good place to stop! And yay for Winter Soldier. I wouldn't leave him out of this story! Never. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! I sure am excited for writing it. Sorry for the lack of Avengers, they are….occupied. You'll see. Also….any guesses on who Smith is? Cookie for the correct answer!

Also question. Would you like to see some other marvel characters make a guest appearance? If yes, which ones? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Reporting here with chapter 2! It is longer than the previous one. It features a flashback and a minor torture scene. Not too graphic, I think.

Thank you SO much for your lovely reviews! They keep me going. I admit I need a couple kicks in the butt to motivate me so…kick freely :P

I own nothing of course. Just my OC and nothing else.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

**(One year ago)**

_They shoved her roughly inside a glass cage and fell with a thud on the ground. She whimpered in pain as she landed on her injured shoulder._

_"Shit..." she mumbled and sat up in a sitting position. She saw the same men that carried her inside, practically throwing an unconscious Nick Fury inside the glass cell that was opposite of hers and pushing Loki in the one next to hers. The soldiers walked away._

_"How come you are not unconscious?" she asked the god while putting a hand over her wound to stop the bleeding. Loki snickered. "I am a god you fool. Your little bolts couldn't have possibly hurt me."_

_"You little pretentious shit."_

_Loki smirked. "Your insults flatter me dear."_

_"You really think you are better than us?" she asked and closed her eyes briefly when pain shot through her shoulder. She was lucky the wound was clean though. No bullet._

_"Of course."_

_"And yet we are both locked up inside these weird cells." She said and Loki frowned. "A minor setback."_

_"Oh!" Seger exclaimed. "Minor? So you do have a plan of getting out of here, right? Even with these huge ass cuffs that cut of your magic."_

_Loki's nostrils flared. "You better shut your mouth, mortal or."_

_She laughed. "Or what princeling? You'll kill me? Cause that pretty much is coming for me anyway."_

_"No you will not die girl. Not now at least." A third voice said that made both Loki's and Seger's head snap right in front of them. She recognized that voice. He was the man that shot her earlier._

_Loki straightened up, looking all majestic like even with the cuffs. "Our host I presume?" he said and the man bowed a little. "Pleasure to meet the God of Mischief himself. You were a vital part of our plan."_

_Loki tried not to show his surprise. "Pardon?"_

_"Oh!" the man said and laughed. "You really thought that you were going to rule Earth? Yes you were a great distraction my friend but in the end you were just a puppet." He finished and Loki looked like he was just punched in the gut. "Thanos sends his regards by the way."_

_Loki mouthed the name in disbelief. Not that he trusted Thanos in any way, but still._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Ah fräulein Seger. Worry not, I didn't forget about you. You are the reason the…Avengers got away." He said nearly spitting at the name._

_"And proud of it."_

_"You won't be in a few minutes." He said with a smile. That smile was the example of evil. Even the devil himself wouldn't smile like that. "Unless you are willing to tell us where they are right now…without the screaming and the blood."_

_"Who are you?" she asked again, more fear in her voice this time._

_"Oh, how rude of me. Please forgive me. My name is John Smith."_

_"Well, John Smith…you can go to hell cause I'll tell you nothing!"_

_Smith stared at her with fascination in his eyes. "So the screaming and blood it is. Bring the Winter Soldier in."_

* * *

**(Now)**

"Hey Bucky."

"Who the hell is Bucky?" the soldier replied, his frown evident. _NO! Not again!_ _I was so close last time. He nearly remembered Steve. DAMN IT!_ She thought and nearly cried with frustration.

"Seems like your soldier is broken again little mouse."

"Shut up L'Oreal." She said to Loki and stood up. She couldn't endure another beating from the Winter Soldier. "Listen to me. Please. They are messing with your mi-" her sentence was cut short when the Soldier slapped her hard across the face and was thrown against the glass wall. Her cry echoed in the small cell. "Location." He said and with his mechanical arm, he grabbed from the throat and lifter her up.

"Location." He said louder this time and shook her roughly. Loki banged his fist on the glass of his cell to get the Soldier's attention and Fury started shouting at him.

He ignored them. "Location." He repeated as he tightened the grip. There was no point in trying to get out of his grip. He would release her when he wanted to.

Her face was red as she tried to take a couple of miserable breaths and her eyes were watering. "…Bu..c..ky."

_That name again. She keeps calling me that. Why? _He released her.

Coughing violently, she crawled away from him. The Winter Soldier stared at the broken girl with curiosity. No. He had a mission. She was his mission. She had valuable information on the enemy.

Now with an emotionless expression frozen on his face, he circled around her.

"Listen to me Soldier! We are not the enemy. You have been brainwashed. HYDRA is lying to you." Loki said and the Soldier turned to look at him for a moment. "Your real name is Bucky."

BANG! The Winter Soldier banged the glass with anger. "I'm not…Bucky." He said with a low voice and turned his attention back to the girl. She was with her back on the ground, rubbing her throat. "Stand up."

It took her a couple of minutes, but eventually she did. "Location."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Your n…ame is J-ames Bucky Barnes. Your be…st friend is Steve Rog-ers."

"LOCATION!" he shouted and kicked her hard in the gut, making her fall backwards.

"Bucky. Your na-me is Bucky." She said wincing in pain as she tried to stand up again. She failed. She stole a glance towards Loki. This was their plan. Every time they saw the Winter Soldier both of them had to remind him who he really was.

"NO!" the Soldier roared and kneed her hard in the face. "Tell me the location!" he grabbed her hair and tipped her head back. She started coughing again this time sending a thin spray of crimson blood directly onto his face. "N-No!"

"Congratulations. You've made him angrier."

"N-not hel-ping."

"Shut UP!" the Soldier shouted and he slowly walked towards Seger. She closed her eyes and wished for everything to be over. She wished for death. She wished she'd just tell them where her teammates were but her stupid conscience and principles stopped her. No. She couldn't tell HYDRA anything. She promised Tony never to reveal his secret hideout. SHIELD never knew. Fury never knew. Just her, Tony and Pepper. And for the past year, the rest of the Avengers. But she didn't want to die. That's why she had to make the Winter Soldier remember. If he could remember his past, his friendship with Steve, he would help them escape. A fools hope, but a hope nonetheless.

He crunched down, right in front of her and with his metal arm he gently caressed the fingers of her right hand.

"Don't do this Barnes!" Loki suddenly said, knowing what would follow. "You don't belong with HYDRA. Just like the Captain, you are a good man."

The Soldier paused and looked over at Loki. He went to say something but changed his mind at the last minute. For a moment it seemed like his eyes were clearer but within seconds his eyes darkened again and he resumed the same emptied, tortured look.

"Tell me their location or lose a finger."

Her heart was about to burst through her chest. He was holding her ring finger between his metal ones. "No please…" she begged. "Bucky…"

_-You get your orders?_

_-Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow._

_-I should be going._

The Soldier shook his head. _What the hell was that? _He thought. His head was hurting. "SHUT UP!" he shouted and with one swift motion he twisted her finger around and ripped it off her hand.

Her screams echoed not only through the small cell but throughout the holding area. The pain was unbearable and soon everything went numb. _I don't deserve this! GOD! Just kill me already! _Hot tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood. She brought her hand to her lap, her good hand covering the bleeding and dismantled wound. She was barely aware of her surroundings. Fury and Loki shouting. The Winter soldier leaving. Someone screaming loudly. She didn't have time to register that the scream was her own. All was black.

* * *

**(One year ago)**

_The Winter soldier. Seger had heard of him before. All of SHIELD knew about him. He was a ghost. A deadly ghost. So when Smith said to bring him in, her breath caught in her throat._

_"Enjoy." Smith said with a smirk and made his exit along with his minions. Few minutes later he appeared. He had shoulder length brown hair, a muscular body and a mechanical arm. But that wasn't what she noticed. What she noticed was his eyes. His eyes…empty. Pained. Tortured. And familiar?_

_He walked with ease. With confidence. He knew exactly what he was doing and what he was sent to do. He entered the glass cell and for a few minutes he just sat there staring at her. Studying her._

_Familiar. That thought was stuck in her brain. He looked familiar. She was sure that he hadn't met the man before but…something was familiar about him. Maybe from a video or a photograph. She wasn't sure._

_"Speak." He commanded and she frowned. She had to remember why he seemed familiar._

_She pressed her lips together and shook her head._

_"Wrong line." The Soldier said as he advanced towards her._

_'**I'm with you, till the end of the line.' That's what he told me. He stood by me like a big brother. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for Bucky.**_

_**You were lucky to have a friend like him Steve. And he was easy on the eyes as well, hmm.**_

_**I knew it was a bad idea to show you those photos.**_

_"BUCKY! You are Bucky!"_

_He stared at her, frowning. "Who the hell is Bucky?"_

* * *

**Now**

It has been an hour since the Soldier left. An hour in which Seger hadn't moved an inch. Loki grew restless.

"Still unconscious?" Fury asked.

"Yes."

"Damn."

Loki sighed. "In this rate she will be long dead by the end of the month."

"Aren't a bucket of fucking sunshine?" Fury growled at the god and sat down on his bed. "We'll be long gone by the end of this month."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You have a plan Director?"

"….working on one."

"Hooray." Loki said rolling his eyes and Fury rubbed his face. "Listen to me motherfu-" he was cut off by someone groaning. Loki inched closer to the glass.

"Little mouse?"

She was waking up.

"Ella?" Loki tried again.

"Ki-" she tried to say something but a sudden wave of pain hit her hard. She rolled on her back and cradled her hand. She started crying. "Kill me. I can't-"

"Shh. Just take it easy, little mouse."

"I can't take it anymore." More crying. "I just can't."

"Hush now. We'll make it out of this dreadful place and you'll be with your puny Captain in no time."

She managed a small smile. "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Wow that took forever to write. Hope it was worth the wait guys. :) Next chapter will finally feature what the Avengers are up to! And have you managed to guess who Smith is? I dropped another hint in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to drop me a review to tell me if you liked it or not. :) *waves* See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Finally. I'm here with the next installment! Hope you guys like it! Since I took my sweet time writing it, I made it extra looong! And beware of the marvel bombs I planted! You'll understand. Also I'm afraid that the next update will take some time cause I'm leaving for my vacation. (Rome whoohooo!) Sorry!

I own nothing! Now let's see what the Avengers were up too!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

One year ago

_Steve Rogers struggled in the iron grasp that held him several feet in the air._

_"Let me GO! Let me go Tony." He shouted_

_"Nope. Sorry. Can't do that Cap." Ironman said as he maneuvered through the air. He could already see where the others landed. Stark Tower._

_"We can't just leave her there! Turn back now! This is an order Stark."_

_"It was her call Cap." Tony replied, not showing his growing guilt. He flew for a few seconds before both Stark and Rogers swiftly landed on their feet. The angry shouts of two assassins were the first thing that welcomed them._

_"Where is she? I'm gonna kill her!" "Какого черта она сделала?" Clint and Natasha demanded. Behind them the Hulk roared shutting them up._

_"Look we don't have much time we-" Tony began. "WE have to go back." Rogers said interrupting him and Tony sighed._

_"Look Cap, I get it, I really do, but…"_

_"No you don't! We can't leave her with them. They will-"_

_"Excuse me?" Tony asked offended. "You are NOT the only the one who cares about Pika. Newsflash Uncle Sam, we all fucking do." He said and the Captain stared at him. "If you are gonna whine like a baby go ahead. Whine ahead. Just not with us, okay? Because in about 7 minutes HYDRA and freakin Chitauri will be all over our asses. Pika risked everything to get us away from HYDRA and I don't plan in disappointing her."_

_"Stark." Natasha warned as she saw the Captains face. Tony ignored her. "I hate to admit it, but hell…we need you Capsicle. You know these guys better than any of us. You are a fucking Captain. Act like one. Strap your star spangled, patriotic balls on and lead us."_

_All eyes were on Steve when Tony finished his speech. He never expected this kind of speech from Tony Stark. He would be proud of him if he wasn't pissed. But…He is right Steve thought and without saying something he nodded and tightened the hold on his shield._

_"HYDRA won't stop until we are captured or dead. We can't fight them right now. We must lay low for now and regroup. Bring the fight to them. We need a place where HYDRA won't find us."_

_Stark smirked, part because of what he said to Cap seemed to work and part because he had right the place. "Jarvis, prepare the jet for takeoff. And enable protocol 87- Jigglypuff's Revenge."_

_"Certainly sir."_

* * *

_They managed to leave without confronting any Chitauri or HYDRA after all. It seemed that luck was on their side. For now at least._

_Clint was piloting the jet, with Natasha as his co-pilot. Stark was siting comfortably staring out of the window, Rogers was standing at the back of the jet deep in thought, Thor also was sitting on one of the seats right next to Bruce who was now in human form._

_"Care to tell us where we are heading Stark?"_

_"Malibu Legolas. That's where." Tony said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming up. "Your house in Malibu? That's the first thing they are going to search." Natasha said._

_"Don't underestimate me. I'm genius not a moron." Stark said offended. "The best way to hide is in plain sight, isn't it Gramps?" he asked the Captain who rolled his eyes at the name but nodded. "So we will not be staying in my well-known house in Malibu, but directly underneath it."_

_Everyone in the jet was confused._

_"Unless you have a cellar that's bigger on the inside, Stark…" Clint said and Tony looked at him. He raised one finger. "Firstly…you watch Doctor who?"_

_"Not the time for geeking out boys." Natasha said looking at Tony and Clint. Stark rolled his eyes and muttered 'later' at Clint before explaining. "Agent Barton you might want to start descending."_

_"What!? And land where, are you crazy? There is nothing but water here."_

_"Exactly."_

* * *

_"Stark you are a freakin genius."_

_"Clint don't start…"_

_"He built a freakin safe house inside a freakin rock Natasha! And the only way to access it through the freakin sea!"_

_"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my esteem intelligence. And through the sea is only one way to access it." Tony said as he and the team walked down a long corridor._

_"When did you build a safe house Tony?" Bruce asked amazed. "Eh…I had the weekend off."_

_"You Midgardians never cease to amaze me." Thor said and Steve sighed. "Great. Like his ego wasn't big enough." He muttered._

_Tony reached a steel door and punched the code in the control panel. With a beep, the door opened._

_"Jarvis, lights." Tony said and seconds later the whole room lightened up. A few wow's were echoed behind him and smirked. This safe house had nothing to lack from his mansion that was right above them. He started building this house only a while after building Ironman. It was also the first time he had set foot in here since he finished building it. He sighed deeply and opened his arms._

_"Welcome home Avengers."_

* * *

10 months ago

_Two months have passed since the Avengers moved in Tony's safe house in Malibu. Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint were busy tracking down HYDRA and Bruce and Thor were busy trying to find a way to create a portal for Asgard. As expected HYDRA must have sent people to search the house above them as Jarvis informed the team that a group of people were searching and trashing the mansion and that they left a tracker behind. It was not a problem for Stark and Jarvis. That tracker wasn't going to show HYDRA anything of importance._

_Currently one of the Avengers was taking a break._

_Steve was sitting alone in the kitchen table, quietly sipping on his coffee. He thought back on these two last months. They didn't know where HYDRA could be or if Ella was still alive or taken prisoner, the same for Fury and Loki. They knew nothing. As his frustration grew, Steve didn't notice that he had broken his mug._

_"Whoa there Cap, mugs don't grow on trees."_

_Steve groaned. He wasn't in the mood for Stark. He got up and started cleaning the spilled coffee with a spare paper towel. "Not now Tony."_

_"I miss her too you know." Tony said and walked towards Steve, who turned to look at him. "She is like the annoying little sister I never wanted. One time she sneaked into my lab and managed to spray some weird ass air freshener into my ironman suit. I couldn't get the stink of for days." He said and Steve cracked a small smile. Yes that was so her._

_"She uh- she made me watch that movie, Scream, and ah- she bought that mask and she used to wear it to scare me. Like jump behind the couch and everything." He said hesitantly. Tony laughed. "Did it work?"_

_"Well, the times she used the knife, yes, were pretty scary." Steve understood what Tony was doing. He was not that stupid. "It was nice talking to you Tony. Tell Natasha I say hey."_

_"Whoa, whoa wait." Tony said as he stopped Steve from leaving. "I came here from my own good will and nature."_

_Steve stared at him and Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, okay, Natasha might have given me a little push…and a slap, but that's irrelevant. Cap you have distanced yourself. You have dived face first into finding HYDRA. It's not healthy."_

_"I appreciate the effort and the concern Tony but…I can't stay idle. I can't make wise cracks and pretend like everything is fine like you do. I can't. I made a promise back in the war that I would not rest until all HYDRA were prisoned or dead. I plan to keep this promise."_

_"And we'll help you keep it. But not with harming yourself in the progress. Pika wouldn't want this." He said and punched Steve on the arm._

_He sighed. "How do you do this? Be so optimistic about everything. We don't even know if she is still alive."_

_"She is alive." Tony said with confidence._

_"Why are you so sure?"_

_"Because she has to." Tony said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Because she has to."_

* * *

9 months ago

_"GOT IT! Yes thank you agent Shitface!" Tony shouted in triumph. He called the rest of the team to tell them the good news._

_"You found the enemy's location?"_

_"Yes Thor, please put down your hammer." And Thor looked disappointed. Steve's hand on his shoulder made him look back. "We may know the location Thor, but we must not rush it. We are not in any position to fight against HYDRA."_

_"Very well. What are you findings?"_

_"Jarvis has been running since before the battle, in everything electronic owned by our very own HYDRA agent douche, Jasper Sitwell. And he just plugged his phone in one of, what are likely, HYDRA's computers. And my Jarvis slipped right it. Keep it low, Jarv."_

_"Very well sir."_

_"According to a text Sitwell sent 'Prisoners secure. Bring WS.' That's good right?" Tony asked._

_"Hell yeah! It means that Pika and Fury are still alive!" Clint exclaimed. "And my brother as well." Thor added making Clint rolling his eyes. Both Steve and Bruce seemed more content at the news._

_"How did you know to track Sitwell?" Bruce asked._

_"Ah that wasn't me."_

_"Then whose idea was it?" Natasha asked and Tony raised an eyebrow._

_**"Hey Tony. I need a huge favor." He was welding his iron man helmet and her voice seemed to startle him. "Okay, shoot."**_

_**She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I need you to keep track of Sitwell. Every little thing he does."**_

_**"Now why would you want me to do this?" he asked surprised and interested.**_

_**"It's just a gut feeling I have. I hope I'm wrong."**_

_**"Me too Pika, me too."**_

_"I should've guessed." Natasha said shaking her head._

_"So everything that Sitwell sees on his phone, we can see it as well?" Steve asked and Tony grimaced a little. "Not quite. We can see them but with a delay."_

_"It is a progress. Where did you say the location was?"_

_"I didn't Bird boy. Cap you may want to ready yourself."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because the signal I got was from Wheaton, New Jersey."_

_Steve's eyes widened. "My old US Army camp? Son of a gun."_

* * *

7 months ago

_Now that the team had some more Intel on the enemy, their spirits have gone up. Only to have them dropped again 2 months later._

_"Anything?" Natasha asked._

_"Nah." Clint replied and scratched the back of his head._

_"Thank you for the very articulate reply." She replied and sat down on the couch next to him. "Where's Stark?"_

_"Talking on the phone with his girlfriend. Do you think it was wise to send her and Thor's lady friend in London?"_

_"Beats staying here. Europe is relatively unaffected by HYDRA."_

_"Yet."_

_"Yeah." She said and shrugged. "What about the rest?"_

_"Banner and Thor are doing science for the portal thingy and Cap's away."_

_"Where did he go?"_

_Clint raised his shoulders. "I dunno. Said something about tracking down someone who could help us."_

_Natasha cracked her shoulders loudly and smirked at Clint's annoyed expression. "Any luck finding the Professor?"_

_"Nope. Either he is taken by HYDRA or simply he doesn't want to be found. Did you find Matt?" he asked Natasha, who groaned. "No. Not yet."_

_Clint chuckled. "For a blind guy he sure is hard to find."_

_Natasha just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow on the archers head._

* * *

6 months ago

_"Well, well, look who is back. Our star-spangled Captain. Had fun?"_

_"Hilarious Stark. And I had a fantastic time thank you." Steve replied and dumped his duffel bag on the floor with a thud._

_"Okay McSassy pants. Did you find your friends?"_

_"I only found Logan. It wasn't easy, because HYDRA has ears and eyes everywhere."_

_"Will he help?" Bruce asked as he cleaned the lenses of his glasses. "Yes. He is waiting for our call when we need him."_

_"Good, good." Bruce muttered. "And the other one?"_

_"Wade? I didn't find him, but I did find a note from him. It says: 'Send help. I'm losing my uncanny knack to tell the Olsen twins apart. Ps: VIVA LA CHIMICHANGA!'_

_All the Avengers looked at Cap with a what the hell expression. Steve just shrugged._

_"He is special."_

* * *

4 months ago

_Stark kept murmuring something against his breath. Over and over again. And it drove Natasha crazy. "Out with it Stark."_

_"What?"_

_"What are you mumbling?"_

_"Oh. You remember the first text Jarvis got from Sitwell?" he asked and continued when Nat nodded. "I picked on another text today and it had the same initials. WS. What the hell is WS?"_

_"From the looks of it a person."_

_"Thank you Captain Obvious." Stark said annoyed. "WS." He huffed. "Oh! Oh! Yes!"_

_Natasha frowned. "What is it?"_

_"Richards just texted me. He and the others are fine. They are hiding for now."_

_"Is he aboard for the Stop the HYDRA train?" Nat said and Stark nodded. He looked at her funny. "You are spending way too much time with Hawkbrain."_

_She grinned. "Maybe he spends too much time with me."_

* * *

Now

The team had gathered in the living room of Tony's safe house. The past year has been rough on them all, as they tried to uncover HYDRA and find allies for the war to come.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bruce asked as soon as Stark entered the room. He looked like he was in pain. And that look was intensified the moment he stared at Captain Rogers.

"I-I well…I have something to show you." He said sounding nervous. "Jarvis pull up the TV."

"Is it bad?" Steve asked.

"Very. Jarvis was able to connect to the security cameras of the HYDRA building and uh…let's just say, we know who the big head in HYDRA is. He calls himself Smith." He looked over at Steve. "John Smith."

"I don't understand... is this supposed to mean something?" Clint said and froze when he saw the Captains stunned face. "Cap?"

Steve shook his head furiously. "No. It can't be. No way."

Tony looked down. "I'm sorry Steve." He said and seconds later he told Jarvis to roll the clip.

Everyone waited patiently for the clip to load and see who Smith is. Finally his face appeared and everyone gasped.

"No, no. NO! HE DIED! I saw him die." Steve shouted and stood up. "How is this possible?!"

"Who is that….?" Thor asked, struggling to find the right word.

"John Smith aka Johann Schmidt." Tony explained. "Better known as Red Skull."

* * *

I'm sorry I dropped a lot of bombs on you didn't i? :P And damn that chapter took forever to write. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya early in September with chapter 4! Ciao! *blows many kisses*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back from Rome. (god it was amazing!) Sorry I took long to update but I also had to study for my final exams at the uni. (Bleh.)

Thank you soooo much for your amazing reviews and comments! You seriously make my day.

Buckle up and let's go! I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It has been one week since the Winter soldier paid Seger a visit. Since then they never saw him again. Actually they saw no one. But that was going to change.

They heavy boots of the Red Skull and his crew echoed throughout the cell area. He was determined to get that location today. After all, if you want to get something done, you have to do it yourself.

"Oh my god!" the female in the cell exclaimed. The Skull smirked. He didn't put his mask this time. "You died."

"On the contrary my dear. I couldn't be more alive."

"But how?" she asked and the Skull looked at her. She was sitting on the ground, looking awful. There was no point in torturing her anymore. She wasn't going to say anything.

"The Tesseract."

_Ah the Asgardian_ the Skull thought. He nodded his head and pointed a hand at him. "Correct. The cube fräulein didn't kill me. It showed me a whole another world. It opened my eyes."

"It opened a portal." Fury said, looking pissed. "Yes. And it was a marvelous world Director."

"Then why the fuck did you return? You should have stayed there."

The Skull laughed. "I like you Director. I'm going to be sad to watch you go." He said and nodded to his soldiers to move Fury from his cell.

"Whoa Skully, what are you talking about?" Seger asked, panic evident in her voice. "He is going to kill him." Loki answered with a 'duh' voice. "You are not helping."

"No deaths. Yet. If dear Miss Seger, shares the location…the director will continue breathing."

"No. I'm not telling anything. No offence Nick." She said, standing her ground. She really hoped he was bluffing.

"None taken." Fury replied, as he struggled against the soldiers.

Skull then took a syringe out from his pocket and stared at it. "A... friend gave me this. It has no name yet. You can say it's a poison but oh, it's more than that." He started explaining. "It first attacks the brain. The fluid triggers the part of your brain that gives you dreams and nightmares. It feels like hours but it's only a few minutes that the nightmares last. Your worst nightmares." He grinned and placed the tip of the syringe near Fury's neck. "Then, it attacks your skin. You feel like you are set on fire. You can even smell your burnt skin. Lastly it attacks your heart. It feels like a million knives are stabbing you. But just before the end, it gives you a moment of euphoria, a chance of hope. And then…your heart just crumples." He said and with hate he plunged the syringe into the Director's neck.

"NO!" Seger yelled.

"Oh yes." Skull laughed, when the first signs of the drug took effect. "STOP IT!" she yelled when Fury started screaming and shouting in fear.

"I can't stop it. But you can." He said and produced another syringe. "This is the antidote. I assure you it works. If you don't believe me, ask your Asgardian friend."

Her head snapped towards Loki. He was pale. "Oh I forgot to tell you where I got it. It was a gift. From Thanos."

Another scream.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Tell me where the Avengers are?"

"No!"

He cried out from pain.

"Then he will die. In excruciating pain. Honestly fräulein, I will find out their location, sooner or later. Whatever your choice…I win."

He dropped to the ground screaming.

Seger pulled her hair in frustration. "Fuck it. OKAY YES! I'll tell you, SAVE HIM!"

"I don't think so. You must speak first. No offence, but I don't trust you." The Skull said smirking.

"NO! You first." She shook with anger.

Another scream.

"Very well." He said and inserted the syringe into Fury's arm. After a few seconds passed, he stopped shouting and passed out. The Skull motioned to the soldiers to take him back to his cell. He looked at Seger.

"Los Angeles! Tony's house in L.A! Happy you bastard?!" she said and Loki tried not to show his surprise.

The Skull smiled. "Very."

"He will betray you you know. Thanos." Loki said and Skull looked at him. "Like he did with you? Yes I know. That's why, I'm betraying him first."

Loki laughed. "You can't betray Thanos."

"I have the Cube, Asgardian. I have the power in my hands. I will rule the world and Thanos will cower before the power of the Cosmic Skull!"

"You are mad."

Skull grinned. "My dear Asgardian, no great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness."

* * *

"IDIOT!" Loki exclaimed when Skull and his men left. "What were you thinking?"

"Ah…I wasn't?"

"You gave him a false location!"

"I panicked."

Loki sighed. "Why couldn't you just let him die?"

"Excuse me? I couldn't let the bastard kill him, Loki!"

"Well congratulations. He is going to kill you for sure now."

She let out a big gasp of breath and closed her eyes. "How much time before they find out I bullshitted them?"

"A day. At most."

"Yay."

* * *

A few hours have passed in silence. Fury was still out cold and honestly…Loki was bored out of his mind.

"What are you thinking little mouse?" Loki asked suddenly. He was on his bed and staring at the ceiling. With the corner of his eye, he saw his cellmate staring blankly ahead of her and biting the tip of her tongue.

"Puns."

Loki arched an elegant eyebrow and sat up on the bed. He turned his head and stared at her. "Puns?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

He frowned. Yes, he knew she was random but…"Why?" he sighed. Apparently now he had to worry about her mental state as well. Not that he was worrying at all.

_That's absurd._

The girl in question sighed deeply and broke her concentration. "I'm gonna lose my hand Loki. So…I'm gonna need witty puns about it." She said and waved her infected hand at him.

He scoffed. "Always about the drama. Your hand is perfectly fine and it will remain quite intact to your rest of your arm." Of course he was lying. Since the Winter Soldier cut of the finger of her left hand, it was a matter of time before it became infected. She had no medical care so the infection started spreading. It had reached in just one week, almost the base of her wrist.

She smiled a tired smile. "For the God of Lies, you sure are a terrible liar my friend."

They both stared at the glass wall in silence. What they could possible say? Things didn't look good. _Never thought I'd die young._ She thought and shook her head. Few tears escaped her eyes but wiped them with her good hand. She let out a loud groan when she tried to stand up and failed miserably.

"Hey Seger?" she suddenly heard Fury's voice. _Thank god_.

"What?!"

"Need a hand?"

Silence.

"Oh my god Nick!" she exclaimed and fell down again from laughing so hard. Fury had a smirk on his tired face and Loki groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you man I needed that." She said still laughing lightly.

"You are both idiots." Loki said

"Shut your trap." Fury said and rubbed his head. He felt awful.

El stared at Loki and cracked a small smile. "You are just jealous you didn't think it first Lokitty."

Loki raised a single finger and paused in confusion. "What?"

With difficulty she stood up and leaned against the wall. She stared at him. Loki's hair were sticking out on either side of his head, making him look like a kitten. _An angry kitten_.

"My new nickname for you." She said proudly.

"Is it supposed to be funny?" the god asked unamused and shook his head when she nodded. "Yeah." "Well it's not." "Fuck you, I'm hilarious."

"Why?" Loki asked and stood up. He was annoyed.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always take things lightly? We are prisoners, you have been beaten to a bloody pulp, by your boyfriend's brainwashed best friend, your hand is infected, you have less than 24 hours before Smith finds out the truth and y-you are laughing! Laughing!"

Every hint of a smile had now vanished from her face. "Why?"

"Yes. Why?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME ALIVE!" She shouted. "Do you want me to cry? Will that make things better for you? Huh?"

"El-"

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

"I di-" Loki tried to speak again but El didn't let him. "NO! You want to know why prince, you are gonna to know why." She said, anger filling her body and giving her strength to walk towards the God. "I laugh because it keeps me sane. I laugh because maybe, just maybe, if I fake it enough, i'll believe it. I laugh because it makes me forget about the pain. _God the pain_." She pursed her lips and tried not to cry. "It hurts to talk, it hurts to walk, it hurts to fucking breathe. I know that I will never see my friends again. Not Tony, Tasha, Clint, not Bruce…Steve." She stopped and took a deep breath. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. "I laugh Loki…because if I stop laughing, I'll start thinking. And if I start thinking, I will find a way to kill myself. And I won't hesitate. That's why I'm laughing."

* * *

I feel like i just took you all to an emotional rollercoaster ride. At least that's how it was for me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^ Feel free to drop me a comment or two.

Next chapter: Plot twists and Chimichangas! ;)


End file.
